jimmytwoshoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Heloise
Heloise is a super-intelligent and destructive 14-year-old (turns to 15 in season 2) girl. Her mad scientist mind and penchant for chaos is hidden behind a facade of a diminutive sweetness. She is one of only two human characters and works for Lucius by creating weapons of mass destruction. Appearance Heloise has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She usually wears a maroon dress that terminates in a curled point. She does not appear to possess legs, they are always hidden. In one episode, Jimmy makes a reference to her "nonexistent feet". All though in Something about Herman , when she dressed like her cousin she was wearing pants show that she does have feet. Personality Heloise shows that she is intelligent, confident, selfish, crafty and brutal . She enjoys her position as the Head of R&D (research and development) at Misery Inc. where she makes products to cause misery. Even though Heloise seems like she's brutal, crafty, and a bit of prankmaster, Heloise has shown a good side to her personality as she can be a very loyal, considerate, kind, romantic, and a good friend. She's very sensitive when someone teases or makes fun of her and will often react with rage especially when people call her a little girl. Heloise is the bravest and strongest character as she seems to fear nothing. In the second season Heloise seems a more happy, cheerful, and bubbley, yet she still retains her sadistic ways. She smiles more in the second season while in the first season she was sarcastic. Her Aunt Pomegranate gave her the girly nickname in Whats up with Heloise, Poppy is what her aunt called her. When someone gets in her way or makes her angry enough, Heloise will often try to destroy them like in the episode Panda Moniumwhere she tries to get rid of the pandas by showing them how evil she is. She has a super hero identity as Trouble Bubble Girl, she wears a pink skirt with a white shirt and pink mittens. With her hair colored pink, purple glasses, pink heart shaped earings, wand, and a tiara. She has a septure that blows various types of bubbles that has the power to explosives or to levetation. She was appeared in The Terriffic Trio with Jimmy and Beezy as Power Squid and Spagetti Beezy. Relationships Jimmy Heloise has had massive crush on Jimmy since the beginning. According to series creator Edward Kay, she fell for him because "there's something about sweet, innocent guys that appeals to the last shred of humanity in her." She has made numerous attempts to win his heart, but Jimmy remains oblivious to her affection, despite her lack of subtlety in the regard. .]]The depth of her crush on Jimmy is shown in the episode "Fused Together", when Dorkus discovers she has a shrine to Jimmy hidden behind a bookcase, which is triggered by pulling a lever next to it. She quickly made him forget by pulling out his brain, slapping him with it, and then throwing it away. The shrine appears again in "Best Bud Battle" and "Pet Rocky", though in the latter it's behind the fireplace. She also showed her affection in "Jimmy MatchMaker" at the grand opening of Lucius' statue. There, Heloise was whistling and trying to signal that she and Jimmy should hang out together. As usual, Jimmy failed to get the message. In the second season she continues to attempt to to get Jimmy's attention in many moments by trying to look cute to Jimmy. She even protects Jimmy like in the episode Heloise's rival when Mean Jean challenges her to trick, scare, and harm him but Heloise doesn't want to and in the end she beat Mean Jean and protected Jimmy from being thrown arcoss the city. In Better Sweater she made a blue love sweater for Jimmy, it didn't work at first because he put on the fear sweater instead, but when he had it on he was totally affectionate to her and said "I can no longer hide my feelings, I adore you" so he really did admit he likes her, and he was jealous when Heloise dated Peep in Heloise's Secret Admirer. Beezy They are frenemies in the show. Beezy finds her boring and serious while Heloise just thinks of him as quirky, disgusting, and annoying. But in some episodes they get along, in Pet Rocky she helped him get his pet back and in Dance Jimmy Dance they went to a dance comeptition together. Despite her dislike of Beezy, she tolerates him only to be around Jimmy. Beezy shares the same feeling of resentment, not liking the competition for Jimmy's friendship. Despite this, the pair accidentally kissed once to eachother's disgust. Heloise doesn't really like any Henious. Cerbee Heloise seems to take more of a liking to Cerbee. This is probably evident in the fact that Heloise finds Cerbee cute when trying to tell her something in "Jimmy in the Big House", using him as a power source for the snow machine in "A Cold Day In Miseryville' and even willing to help him when it come to love in "Cerbee In Love". It is also undoubtedly true that Cerbee likes Heloise, which is very evidently proven by the fact that Cerbee has never eaten or even tried to bite Heloise. Peep In "Heloise's Secret Admirer" Heloise dated Peep to get Jimmy jealous. Peep actually has an enormous crush on Heloise as is shown in his first episode "Everyone Can Whistle", he usually always attempts to flirt with her to little success when she's around. In Other Languages Note: In some dubs, like the European Spanish and Turkish, Heloise resembles as a cute little girl with evil complex. However, in other dubs, she resembles as a grown-up teen, like in the Dutch, German and Swedish, in contrast with the original voice in English by Tabitha St. Germain Early concept In an earlier concept, Heloise was the spirit of a serial killer sent to Hell.[citation needed] She had pale/green skin and had rather ghoulish facial features but maintained the same petite sillhouette, as can be seen in one leaked screencap and two promotional images. She was hired by Lucius to torture Jimmy in the afterlife, which she was eager to do, but she found it difficult because Jimmy was impossible to displease. These aspects of her personality have been dropped, though artifacts of them like her working for Lucius and her general sadism linger. The long, stitched scar on her forehead may also be a nod to her undead origins, but the creator maintains that it was an aesthetic choice with no real explanation. Trivia *Heloise is the only main character without a last name *Heloise's age is unknown, and there's no proof on any episode to expeculate her real age. However, it's stated that she is average the age of Jimmy. *Heloise's Jimmy Shrine has a new location (or just new entrance) for each episode. *Like Jimmy, Heloise is not scared of Weavils. Instead she's rather aggresive against them. *Heloise's scar changes position depending on which direction she's facing. *Despite working for Lucius Heinous the Seventh, it's shown he actually fears Heloise because of her violent nature. *She had a mermaid apparence in [[Air Force None|'Air Force None']], Lucius Lost 'and 'The Hooded Chicken. *Once, Heloise switched bodies with Jimmy, agreeing that she'd switch them back after dessert (Monster Mutt) *Heloise has heat vision in Spring Broke. *In season 2 Heloise's affections are shown more. (''[[Misery Hearts|'Misery Hearts ]]& Heloise's Secret Admirer)' *Heloise's expressions on Season 2 are dramatically different in some episodes, especially on her eyebrows when she gets angry. *In the season two episode [[Something About Herman|'Something About Herman']], it is made clear that Heloise, indeed, has legs. This is also the case in [[The Terrific Trio|'The Terrific Trio']] but it is only shown briefly. It is also shown in [[Heloise's Secret Admirer|'Heloise's Secret Admirer']] when she's "driving" the Jimmy Mobile at the end. *Heliose is an Anti-Hero of the show. *Although Lucius knew about her crush on Jimmy in the episode 'Scent of a Heinous, in [[Misery Hearts|'''Misery Hearts]] she accidently reveals her crush to him. *In [[What's Up With Heloise?|'What's Up With Heloise?']] her ponytail was shown to be a phone. *In [[Heloise Schmeloise|'Heloise Schmeloise']], Heloise destroyed her Jimmy Shrine and it has yet to be seen repaired or rebuilt. *In [[Heloise's Secret Admirer|'Heloise's Secret Admirer']] and Heloise Schmeloise it is shown that Beezy knows about her crush on Jimmy. *In Mysterious Mr. 10, it seems that along with inventions, Heloise can also make Mr. 10 think she has the ability create or perform hexes and curses. *Heloise will appear in the second season of the live action/cartoon Canadian quiz show: Skatoony. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=86FEsjdWLdY It is implied other Jimmy Two-Shoes characters will appear as well.(what could give a little hope for a new season) *The only episodes that Heloise does not appear in is Meet the Gnomans and Going Green Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Scientist Category:Humans Category:Concept characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Heloise Family Inventions *Frustrato-bot *Braniac-Booster *Misery Tap *Heinous Plane *Sardiner *Snow-burator 901 *Masked Jackhammer suit *Power Squid Helmet *People Copier *Instant Evil Powder (mentioned) *Bad Luck Accelerometer *Diet Chunk (probably) *Monster Pizza Maker *Mysterious Mr. Ten (1 through 10) *Schmeloise (kinda) *Clean Clean Beezy Song * Gallery Solo Grrrrrr......jpg|Angry H.jpg|Choking H1.jpeg|Irritated Ouch.png|Exploded Heads_Will_Roll.png|Her body walks on its own in Heads Will Roll Heloise_Off_Model.png|Her head is also able to breathe, survive and speak while detached from the lungs Heloise in Skatoony.jpg|Heloise competing in Skatoony, and bashing a wind-up mouse. Heloise's footprints.PNG|Heloise's footprints are of several different animals. In costumes ﻿ With others HeloiseWrench.jpg|Heloise with Jimmy and Beezy What's Up With Heloise.png|Wearing a bow due to Pomegranate in What's Up With Heloise? Something About Herman.png|Crossdressing as her cousin Herman in Something About Herman. Jis2p.png|Looking at Jimmy with Lucius nearby Heloise Schmeloise.png|Jealous of her robot in Heloise Schmeloise BEEZY BUTTINSKEE.png|Buried up to her waist, shaking her fist at Beezy and Jimmy in the background in Better Sweater. Kissing Kissy_kissy.png|Heloise almost kissing Jimmy Misery Hearts.png|Misery Hearts romance novel picture Itwk.png|Fantasizing about kissing a muscular Jimmy JimmyxHeloise.png|Heloise in Jimmy's arms Jimmy and Heloise Kiss.png|The pair barely kissing. oh beezy.png|Only to to be interupted by Beezy. Eeeeewww.png|The accidental Beezy kiss, Heloise is drooling and Beezy's left arm is missing HeloiseKissesBeezy.jpg|Lower resolution, no drool, both arms present Problem_fangirls_by_8mono-d2zy38d.jpg|The surprise kiss from Lucius ﻿ Heloise 1.jpg|Heloise in her mermaid swimsuit|link=Heloise|linktext=Episode: The Hooded Chicken Heloise 3.jpg|Another pic of Heloise in her swimsuit|link=Heloise|linktext=Episode: The Hooded Chicken Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Scientist Category:Humans Category:Concept characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Heloise Family